kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
To Receive a Present Before Intended (Kart Fiction)
Among the many users in Kart Kingdom, this story is about one user. Just like most users, Kit was a kid, and a huge fan of the game. She played it every day, read every blog post, owned the merchandise, and made mental notes of to-be-announced events in the game. Being so enthusiastic about the game led her to try and learn different skills, as any childhood obsession will do. It had been months since K had first announced new areas. It seemed like all the assets for the Desert area were ready, as they appeared in various racetracks in Kart Kingdom Racing. So just what was taking so long? The desert elements in Kart Kingdom Racing only seemed to make the wait even more unbearable. Kit couldn't wait any longer. The next day, she started to grow impatient. Curious, she managed to hack herself into the new area. At first, she was amazed and excited from all of the unreleased content she was seeing. Admittedly, there was a hint of guilt amongst all of that, but she pushed it away. People used hacks in games all the time anyway. The area looked almost complete, too. She used excuses like these to convince herself that she wasn't doing anything wrong. Nothing at all. It's not like she would change anything, she was just taking a peek. After about ten minutes or so, the astonishment of the moment wore off. After all, there were no activities yet, and no friends to play with. Bored, she finally logged off. But, as she was falling asleep and reflecting on the actions of the day, she felt that she wouldn't quite be able to say she was proud of what she did. In fact, it was one of those things that she wanted to run to her parents and talk about, expecting a punishment. But she held back from doing so. It's because she was expecting a punishment that she shouldn't want to do that, right? And what would she be punished for? Trying to replace this thought with something more pleasant, she finally drifted off to sleep. After a few days, she forgot about the incident in her daily routine, and went back to being carefree. However, the next week, when she checked the blog, she sat in a stunned silence. The desert area had finally been released. Kit blushed, embarrassed at how impatient she was getting when she only had to wait one more week, and logged into the game to visit the new area. But the excitement from before was gone. In fact, as she drove through the area, it seemed all too dull to her. She started to mentally question why she wasn't excited. She had been waiting for this for months. It was finally released. Were her interests changing? Was she growing up? She almost couldn't bear the thought of it. She thought back to when she viewed the area too early. It was because of that. She had ruined it all for herself. Kit slid her chair away from the computer. Guilty. Disappointed. Ashamed. Regretful. It was all she felt in that moment. It seems like something so small, but it meant the world to her. And she wasn't thinking, and spoiled it for herself. If she could, she would go back in time and erase her memory of doing that, but she couldn't. All she wanted to do was confide in someone, but she knew everyone would judge her. There was no choice but to keep this a secret. She would have to live with only the punishment of her conscience reminding her of the event. Kit couldn't bring herself to play Kart Kingdom anymore. She went to sleep that night, knowing she could mentally overcome this emotional hurricane of regret, but wishing she knew when it would happen. ---- A/N It's so cheesy. Kill me. And just so you know, this isn't an exaggeration. One time, I entered a cheat code into a video game for the Wii to unlock after-game content, and this is EXACTLY how I felt. If this is bad, forgive me. I finished writing this at 2 AM. Also, I'm not writing any more stories after this on this wiki. Wondering where I got the name? Well, the name "Kit" is from a seventh grade level chapter book called The Witch of Blackbird Pond (it's not about a witch though). I LOVE this book, and started loving the name "Kit" as well. It sounds cute, doesn't it? Moral of the story: If you find a gift that was supposed to be for you before your birthday or whatever, look away quickly and forget where it was hidden. Not only does it ruin the surprise for you, but your parents will know, and they'll be disappointed, because they were hoping to give you something you wanted to see how happy it would make you. Category:Kart Fictions